


self-imposed vodka rehab (and other breakup remedies)

by weatheredlaw



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Clubbing, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi helps Jess get over dumping Clint. Considering she's done it herself, like, eleven times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	self-imposed vodka rehab (and other breakup remedies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkeye #8 isn't even out yet, but February isn't quite over yet and I'm so on board this Jess/Bobbi train I gotta do something.

"We're getting wasted and we're getting laid. That's what we're doing tonight."

Jess huffs. "I wanna pout."

"Okay. We're getting wasted, and we're gonna pout." Bobbi tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and turns her focus toward Jess. "The key to getting over Clint Barton is simple. The guy can't match a pair of socks or write a check--"

" _That's what I said!_ " Jess half-screams. Bobbi smiles

"Right. Can't do a damn thing as simple as that, but he sure as hell gets in your head and doesn't get out so easy, if you get what I mean." Jess makes a face. "Look, it's gonna be okay. He's not _special._ "

Which is a lie and they both know it. Clint's an idiot, but he's endearing. And she'd loved him, once. Parts of her still do. Bobbi suspects parts of Jess may love Clint for a long time, but the good parts, the important parts -- those parts are going to be just fine without him. Bobbi knows. She's doing just fine, too.

"You don't need him," she finally says. And something in _that_ , four simple words: _you don't need him_ \-- they seem to click. When Bobbi takes it all in, really _looks_ , Jess doesn't seem quite the same.

Now, she looks fierce.

"Okay. Okay, I get it." She stands. "We're getting wasted, and we're gonna break hearts." 

 

 

 

She's in the middle of convincing a pair of frat boys to buy her a shot when Jess stumbles across the dance floor and drags her back out, pressing her hands to the side of Bobbi's face and screaming over the music -- " _I fucking love this song!_ " Bobbi can't recognize it. It's something sickly sweet and bubblegum pop, but Jessica knows all the words to it and Bobbi can't get loose from her grip.

A minute in, she realizes she doesn't really want to.

Jess is nothing but arms and dark hair and too-red lips that Bobbi wants to push her tongue against, pry open and apart and claim as her own. She moans with want, silent in the din of the club, and lets Jess hold her closer. 

When the song ends, Bobbi pulls her toward the bar and orders two beers, trying to quell the ache in her throat that has nothing to do with the heat. 

"Hey!" Jess curls a hand around her elbow and angles her toward a booth. "This is Neal and his friend."

"Kyle."

"Right. His name is Kyle. They wanna take us to another bar."

Bobbi raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Kyle says something, but Bobbi can't really understand it. He's got Classic Douche written on his face and Neal's wearing two polos with each of the collars popped. Bobbi thinks she's gonna be sick. 

"We shouldn't go with them," she says, leaning over and pressing her mouth close to Jess's ear. Jess is looking at both of them like she can't actually believe they exist, and she doesn't argue when Bobbi pulls her out of the booth and back outside. "Popped collars are bad news."

"Agreed."

"You wanna come back to my place and have pizza? I've got--"

Jess reaches out and cups Bobbi's cheeks, bringing her close, the tips of their noses bumping gently.

"You're a really good friend."

"I know."

"I really wanna kiss you right now." Her cheeks are green under the lamplight. Bobbi can see a featherdusting of freckles.

"You can. It's okay."

"Yeah?"

Bobbi nods. "Yeah."

 

 

 

Under the steady rocking of Bobbi's hand, Jess comes undone. She tenses her legs as she comes, as Bobbi pants against her neck and sucks a hickey here and here and here, mouthing at her breasts as she trails down, tongue finally slipping against her clit, hands braced on her thighs. Jess makes the best noises, the most _fantastic_ noises, and she grips Bobbi's hair just right, just the perfect amount of tugging, a tiny pinprick of pain at the base of her neck as she comes again.

"Holy shit."

"Mmhm."

"No, I mean _holy shit._ " She drops her head against the pillow. "That was the best fucking thing that's happened to me in, like, an entire year."

"I actually believe that." Bobbi kisses her, feeling Jess's tongue dart out the lick her lips clean. She groans. " _Jesus._ "

"I wanna make you come."

"Oh my god yes please." Bobbi rolls onto her back just in time to see Jess disappear between her legs, before she feels her mouth and her tongue and and and -- "Fuck me. You have to, you just--" She loses her words as Jess slips two fingers into her, rocking them slowly as her tongue keeps working against Bobbi's clit. "More. Jess, _please._ " Three fingers, pushing her open, pushing deep and striking a chord. "That's good, that's good, just..." She comes with a choked off breath, something high caught in her throat and falling out. A mournful noise, sad that it's over. Happy because she's warm and noodly and not alone.

"I don't think we broke any hearts," Jess murmurs, eyes drooping as she comes back to rest on the pillow. Bobbi rolls over and faces her, pushes the hair from her forehead and dropping a kiss onto her nose.

"Kyle seemed pretty sad."

"Kyle was wearing New Balance tennis shoes and khakis," Jess says, like this explains everything.

"Yeah."

"You're a really good friend."

Bobbi smiles. "You mentioned that."

"I mean it. Double. Double good friend."

"Double I had fun."

"Double I wanna do it again."

Bobbi closes her eyes. "Double me, too."

 

 

 

Double shots motherfucking headache double doses of Ibuprofen double the need for so much greasy breakfast food it makes Bobbi's stomach turn in repulsive _joy._

Spider-Woman is, apparently, immune to hangovers. At least this morning.

"I made you eggs."

"I have eggs?" Bobbi sits up in bed, blinking as Jess hands her a t-shirt and some underwear.

"I went and got some. Also bacon. You have bacon now."

"Wow. That's...impressive. What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"That explains it." Jess curls her legs under herself, perching on the end of the bed and toying with her split-ends. "You wanna talk about it?" 

"About us?"

"Sure." Bobbi pulls the shirt over her head. "I had fun. On all accounts."

"Same. I haven't been with...any women. In a long time. Not that it matters, I just..." She trails off. "Thanks for doing what you did. I know I was kind of a mess yesterday."

"It wasn't like a pity thing."

"It's okay if it was."

Bobbi huffs. "I don't do pity. I've..." She could say a lot here. _I've been here before, I've been to hell and back and I've seen the other side and trust me Clint Barton being Clint Barton is nothing compared to what I've seen--_

But she doesn't.

"You're my friend. And you're also very good in bed and I'm not gonna say I don't appreciate that because I do. And I'd like to do it again. If you would like to do it again."

Jess raises a brow. "You wanna be your ex's ex's rebound girl?"

"I like to think of it as more along the lines of _his loss._ My gain."

"Double gain," Jess says quietly, uncurling her legs and crawling up toward the headboard, dropping her mouth to Bobbi's neck. 

Bobbi closes her eyes, lays back down and murmurs, "His loss."

And Jess leans back and says, "My gain."


End file.
